Croissance
by Still in Blue
Summary: Luna suivait les traces de l'astre oblique, elle ne serait jamais perdue dans la forêt interdite, jamais retrouvée non plus peut-être. Ce n'était qu'une nuit, et qu'est-ce qu'était une nuit dans la vie de deux âmes solitaires ?


La lune n'était pas vraiment ronde ce soir-là elle semblait même d'ailleurs plutôt oblique et Luna pensa en l'observant distraitement à quel point les choses étaient plus belles lorsqu'elles ne respectaient pas la symétrie parfaite que l'on attendrait d'elles. Quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues et jusque dans son coup, formant d'hasardeux bijoux qu'elle ignorait porter. Le plus impressionnant dans cette nuit lunaire sans étoile, c'était le silence. Aux abords de la forêt interdite on entendait habituellement les hululements des hiboux sauvages et les renâclements des sombrals. Ce soir pourtant le monde entier résonnait à ses oreilles comme si elle avait la tête coincée dans un bocal. L'écho du vide chavirait dans le vent.

C'était peut-être une forme de respect que lui offrait la nature à cette heure endeuillée. Chaque année au même jour, malgré les intempéries et le temps passé, c'était sa mère que Luna enterrait de nouveau. Elle avait disparue de sa vie comme la rosée s'évapore des pétales de marguerite. Il avait fallu un moment avant de réellement comprendre l'absence.

Luna pressa la plante de son pieds dans la terre humide, la boue s'immisça entre ses orteils, lui procurant un frisson de la nuque au coccyx. Elle venait de traverser la frontière de l'illégalité, elle était désormais dans les bois où, même de jour, aucun étudiant ne devait pénétrer.

Sa marche ne serait pas longue, elle connaissait sa destination pour y être allée plusieurs fois depuis sa première année. Elle ne pouvait se targuer de connaître chacune des plantes qui se pliaient presque devant elle pour faciliter son passage, mais elle en ressentait chaque vibration. Tout comme elles, Luna appartenait à la forêt. Ses coutumes personnelles remontaient à un temps où les sorcières, craintes du monde, ne tenaient pas de grimoire. Si personne n'adoptait ses croyances c'était surtout pour ça sans doute, les autres ne pouvaient pas forcément comprendre ce qui n'avait pas été gravé dans le marbre. Les traditions magiciennes étaient fluides, certaines se transmettaient au fil des siècles dans le secret des familles, d'autres s'effaçaient pour mieux se réécrire, retrouvées par l'instinct communs aux êtres magiques.

Plus loin, dans l'obscurité de la végétation, une branche craqua et les pensées de la jeune femme se tournèrent vers l'être inconnu à la source de ce bruit, elles embrassèrent ce néant en un remerciement sincère. Il était temps pour l'oppression du silence de cesser.

Quelques mètres plus loin, au détour d'un nid de ronce, Luna déboucha sur une petite clairière à peine baignée d'un rayon d'une lune timide. Dans le maigre espace se tenait un tronc plus large que six hommes qui de ses branches avaient chassé toute concurrence et formait désormais un dôme sans feuille au-dessus du sol moussu. Evitant d'écraser les cercles de champignon qui se regroupaient ça et là Luna vint s'appuyer contre l'arbre. Un murmure sans forme s'échappa doucement de sa gorge, invoquant le bruit et la vie à reparaître, initiant la magie de ce qu'elle était venue accomplir. Le rituel de l'arbre-lune.

Aussi simplement que la brise devient bourrasque, le chuchotis se fit hurlement de loup. Les résineux aux alentours se mirent à gémir, grinçant de leurs racines à leurs canopées. Luna abandonna ses vêtements. Les couleurs de Serdaigle et les grattements de laine. Le rite l'exigeait.

Elle tira de la besace qu'elle avait amenée avec elle une large boîte d'argile qu'elle posa a ses pieds. Autour d'elle les animaux avaient repris leurs habitudes, ils grattaient, volaient, reniflaient dans la forêt. Le sol lui-même semblait ronronner doucement.

Appuyée d'une main contre le tronc solide, Luna creusa la terre entre les racines, y préleva une poignée de glaise et l'étala sans distinction en une large bande entre son front et son menton.

Elle s'assit ensuite simplement sur le lichen, face au coffret qu'elle ouvrit lentement. A l'intérieur stagnait une pâte rouge et épaisse, il s'agissait d'un mélange de conques, de sables et d'eau de pluie dont la seule concoction d'une fiole nécessitait plusieurs semaines. La jeune femme prenait une année entière pour en produire autant.

Ses doigts effleuraient la surface du liquide quand un nouveau craquement retentit, il provenait du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour venir. Un second suivi, puis un troisième. Au bout de quelques secondes elle put distinguer des pas, une marche tranquille. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'effectuer le moindre geste qu'une silhouette jaillissait d'entre les ronces.

Chose inconvenante, c'était un homme. Il était reconnaissable entre tous qui plus est car sa légende personnelle était d'être le plus vil des étudiants de Poudlard. Au beau milieu de la nuit, à une heure où dormait même les libellules, Drago Malefoy était sorti de son dortoir et se trouvait désormais là, dans la clairière. Sur son visage se lisait la même surprise que sur celui de Luna, sa bouche n'était plus qu'une longue ligne tiré comme trait qui barre le visage.

Il dut reconnaître Luna sous la boue au bout de quelques secondes car la crispation de ses épaules se relâcha distinctement. Elle était seule, nue, sa baguette était plantée dans le sol à quelques mètres de là, il n'y avait âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde. L'obscurité aurait pu tirer sur lui le manteau des crimes accomplis en cachette et cela n'aurait rien été que son monde désapprouva réellement. Pourtant il baissa les yeux sur elle, créature mystique du bois, observa la boîte entre ses mains, puis l'arbre, puis la lune et planta sa propre baguette dans le sol meuble. Il se déchaussa et s'approcha, sans crainte et sans menace, maculant ses pieds de verdure et de purée de champignons.

Elle s'adressa à lui dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas et il répondit sans savoir ce qu'il disait puis plongea sa main dans le pâte rouge. Ces temps-ci, Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, rien ne lui appartenait plus vraiment, mais il connaissait les anciens rites, ceux que sa mère lui avait parfois enseigné en les tirant aux hasards de vieux parchemins déchirés. Il reconnaissait ces mots qu'il avait lus mais qu'il n'avait jamais appliqués.

Sa main traça une ligne épaisse sur le torse de Luna d'une clavicule à l'autre. Elle semblait être loin, comme si souvent d'ailleurs, et regardait la lune asymétrique au-dessus d'eux. Il lui étreignit les avant-bras puis le ventre de sa main colorée, laissant les marques rituelles, réitéra l'action sur ses genoux et ses chevilles, plus parce que son instinct le lui dictait que parce qu'il se souvenait exactement de la marche à suivre et la laissa se tracer un trait vertical juste au-dessus de l'aine.

Le contenu du récipient de terre avait réduit de moitié, habituellement elle en aurait couverte l'épaisse masse de ses cheveux mais elle ne ressentait pas devoir le faire. A la place, elle fit signe à Drago de s'approcher et lui peignit le visage d'une poignée de glaise. Mû d'une pudeur nouvelle, le jeune homme laissa doucement glisser ses vêtements sur le sol avant qu'ensemble ils ne le recouvrent du mélange rouge.

A deux, allongés face au ciel, ils inspirèrent de tout leur être l'étrangeté de cette nuit. Au même moment, comme la foudre fend soudainement le ciel, des rires leur échappèrent, projetés jusqu'au-delà des nuages. Une fois le rituel de l'arbre-lune passé Luna avait remarqué que l'on ressentait toujours une certaine bizarrerie. Comme si la réalité du monde moderne rattrapait tout à coup l'ancestralité des coutumes. Pourquoi se retrouvait-on nus dans la terre, offerts à la lune et aux fourmis, à la recherche d'un sacre mystique et mystérieux, à l'heure où tant d'autres inventaient des facéties, des améliorations de baguette et des potions à trois galions six noises pour protéger des rhumes et du choléra ? C'était un sentiment irrésistiblement drôle que de se sentir appartenir à deux mondes si différents. Luna ne l'avait jamais expérimenté que seule, Drago ne l'avait jamais expérimenté du tout. C'était un instant, une fraction de vie, qu'ils goûtaient pour la première fois comme une pêche bien mûre. Ils riaient.

Qui savait ce que leur réservait demain ?


End file.
